The present invention relates to certain difluoro keto compounds which are human leukocyte elastase (HLE) inhibitors and are also useful as research tools in pharmacological and related studies and in the treatment of tissue degenerative diseases such as pulmonary emphysema, atherosclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis in warm blooded animals. The invention also includes intermediates useful in the synthesis of these peptide derivatives, processes for preparing them, pharmaceutical compositions containing such peptide derivatives and methods for their use. Proline based peptide aldehydes are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 84302621.2. Fluoroketone inhibitors of hydrolytic enzymes are disclosed in Gelb, M. H. et al, Biochemistry (1985) 24, 1813-1817 for non-serine proteases. Imperiali, B. et al, Tetra. Letters (1986) 27, No. 2, 135-138 shows selected fluoromethyl ketones. Thaisrivongs, S. et al, J. Med. Chem. (1985) 28, No. 11, 1553-1555 discloses selected fluoro ketones as renin inhibitors.